Conrad
Conrad is a rather oldRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List, robustRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter One, Page 21, well-built, and featheryRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Twenty-four, Page 294 male Gyrfalcon with lightRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Seven, Page 103 dirty-white feathersRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Five, Page 80, unkempt wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Twenty-five, Page 301, dim brown eyes, a dull-coloured, nicked bill, and huge talons. Along his left flank runs a deep scar, another scar is etched on the right side of his face between his eye and beak, and he has a gash in one of his feetRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Seven, Page 101. Conrad is described to have a raspy yet wise voice. History Rise of Evil Conrad is first mentioned in the prologue by Sun when she is thinking about her and the other eagles' exile. Conrad is then seen announcing the nine-month-old birds' assessment, telling everyone that the juveniles' first test will be for fighting and Tyton will be the bird in charge of the test. Conrad then dismisses the birds when the meeting ends. Throughout the juveniles' assessment, Conrad is mentioned multiple times. When Kai wakes up in Mayang's cave, he sees Tyton stood outside, guarding the entrance. Conrad alights next to Tyton and the two talk for a bit. Conrad asks Tyton about the Razor Talons, and then decides that it would be a good idea if Tyton stepped down from being a commander - Conrad threatens to exile the Barn Owl if he doesn't step down from being a commander. Tyton steps down from his position, and Conrad tells the owl he'll announce it at the flock meeting. Conrad later calls the birds for a meeting, and announces that Tyton stepped down from being a commander. He says that Chestnut will replace him. Just as it seems Conrad is about to end the meeting, Conrad tells the birds that it is not over yet. He proceeds to tell the birds about the rising threat of the Razor Talons and how the assessments will no longer take place because of the threat. He then ends the meeting. Not long after, Kai sees Conrad and Pere help an injured bird to the healer's cave. The bird turns out to be Runo, one of the birds that was in Chestnut's patrol. Conrad goes to find Mayang, as she's not in the cave, and Kai goes to get Runo some food. After Conrad comes back with Mayang, he and Pere questioned Runo about what happened whilst Kai listens and Mayang tends to the hobby's wounds. Once Conrad has finished speaking to Runo, he tells Pere to go and find Galaxy so he can speak to them. Conrad then leaves the cave. Falco later tells Kai that he was one of the birds selected to go on a mission with Conrad. Falco meets Conrad on Sandpipers' Beach with the others that were chosen to go on the mission. Conrad tells everyone what they're going to do on their mission once more before they set off. Once they get past Black Rock Point, they meet some Razor Talons - Blood, Wayde, Martyn, and an unnamed Golden Eagle. Blood allows Conrad's patrol to go, but warns them not to travel onto Razor Talon territory again. Just as Conrad and his patrol is about to leave, Keres swoops down from a tree and pierces one of her talons through Conrad's foot. When an Eastern Imperial Eagle that was with Keres suggests killing the islanders, Conrad grabs Keres's throat and throws her off of him. The two raptors have a battle, and during the battle Conrad lands on the ground and orders Keres to let him and his patrol go. Keres just laughs and pounces at Conrad again, but this time Conrad grabbed her right foot with his beak and threw her onto the ground. Keres lets the islanders go after Conrad severely damages her foot. In the next flock meeting, Conrad announces that all the juveniles will become fighter trainees because of what happened during his mission. He explains that the islanders needs more fighters in order to win the upcoming war against the Razor Talons when the guards, hunters, gatherers, and diggers complain about it. Conrad is mentioned multiple times after this, but doesn't appear again until later on as Kai, Falco, Claw, and Silver have gone on their missions. However, Conrad is seen by Mallow when she is stood outside Conrad's cave. She hears Conrad warning Pere that Falco and the other three juveniles may be dead. This, of course, upsets Pere, and Pere flies off in an attempt to find them himself. Conrad decides to make Mallow the temporary second-in-command whilst Pere is gone. Conrad announces it to the flock. Later on, Conrad is mentioned by Feathers, Boulder, and Birch when Kai is cleaning out the bedding of the mothers' and chicks' cave. Kai hears the three playing, and one of them is pretending to be Conrad. When Kai returns to the island after escaping the Razor Talons, Screech, Silver, and Pere take him to Conrad. Conrad is angry, as he believes what Falco and Silver said about Kai - that he was the one who betrayed the islanders. Conrad calls a meeting, explains to the islanders what Kai 'did', and exiles the kestrel. However, Pere stops Conrad from chasing Kai off. Pere suggests Conrad listens to Kai's side of the story, and insists that Kai may be innocent. Conrad slashes at Pere's right eye and attempts to throw him off the cliff. When Pere is out of the way, Conrad attempts to attack Kai, however the kestrel jumps out of the way and flies away. After that, Conrad forces Pere to step down from his position as second-in-command and makes Falco the new second-in-command. Nobody cheers, and then Conrad ends the meeting. Conrad is last seen in the Epilogue by Falco, going into his cave. Outcast Conrad is mentioned by Breeze when she is speaking to Kai during the Annual Group Gathering. She says that Conrad has gone a bit mad and is paranoid about traitors. It is also said that Conrad now only thinks that fighters,healers, and hunters are useful and won't permit the birds of the other ranks to do their jobs properly. By the end of the Annual Group Gathering, Conrad is seen saying his farewells to Jaye and Bluebell. Just as Conrad takes off, however, he is knocked back onto the ground. A female Haast's Eagle - Kenyotah - then slights on the tree within the gathering place, and Conrad orders her to tell him who she is. Conrad argues and screeches at Kenyotah until Jaye interrupts him. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Gallery Conrad illustration remake.png|Conrad Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 5 Conrad Illustration 2.png|Conrad Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 24 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:The Kestrel Islanders Category:Leaders Category:Second-in-commands Category:Falcons Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters